Tom and Jerry Advance Berserk
Tom and Jerry: Advance Berserk is a RPG action-adventure game Created and Designed By Netherrealms Studios. It will be avalible for PC, Xbox 360 , Xbox one, Ps3 ,Ps4 and Wii U on july,16th 2019. for this time, do not edit and come back to later. Gameplay Shooter video game from Borderlands for console,very to buy shopping, upgrade some skills and play multriplayer online for this world. Characters "Tom" Cat "Tom" Cat is a blue/grey domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot.1 Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short,2 however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom".3 "Jerry" Mouse Jerry" Mouse is a brown domestic mouse, who first appeared as an unnamed mouse in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot.4 Years later, William Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jinx",5 while Joseph Barbera claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance.4 Spike Spike, occasionally referred to as Butch or Killer, is a stern but occasionally dumb American bulldog who is particularly disapproving of cats, but a softie when it comes to mice (though in his debut episode, Dog Trouble, Spike goes after both Tom and Jerry), and later, his son Tyke. Butch Butch cat (voiced by Frank Graham) is a black alley cat who made his first appearance in the Tom and Jerry series in the 1943 short Baby Puss, alongside Topsy and the already-established Meathead. His character, however (along with the character of Toodles Galore), first appeared in the 1941 MGM short The Alley Cat, directed by Hugh Harman, Butch's only solo cartoon. Butch is the leader of the alley cat bullies who are usually friends with Tom and help him catch Jerry (although a very few times, he does however become enraged when Tom's offense between him and Jerry has gone far enough). In his first appearance, however, Butch was an antagonist, tormenting Tom after Tom's young girl owner treated him like a baby—to the point of dressing Tom up in a diaper, a bonnet, and pink paw mittens. Thus costumed, Tom couldn't help but be a figure of fun—both for Butch and his gang, and for Jerry. Butch also battles with Tom over Toodles Galore and her affections in a couple of shorts including the 1946 short, Springtime for Thomas and the 1951 short Casanova Cat. In some cartoons, such as A Mouse in the House, Butch battles with Tom to catch Jerry. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche in Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring, Tony Cervone in The Karate Guard, Colin Murdock in Tom and Jerry Tales, Billy West in Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers, and Joey D'Auria in''The Tom and Jerry Show''. Butch is usually decipted as a homeless alley/street cat although in the 1956 short, Blue Cat Blues, Butch is apparently a millionaire who wins the attention of Tom's love interest due to his immense wealth much to Tom's dismay. Nibbles Nibbles is a little grey house mouse who is close to Jerry and appears frequently with him, especially in the comics. He is sometimes seen as Jerry's nephew, but occasionally referred to as an orphan. In many cartoons, Nibbles is seen eating a lot (he is always hungry). In his first animated appearance, he was left on Jerry's doorstep, abandoned by his parents. Tom enjoys chasing Nibbles much as he does with Jerry. Though the character was created under the name Tuffy for the comics in 1942, his early animated appearances (from 1945) gave him the name Nibbles. From the 1950s, the mouse was called Tuffy on-screen as well. In Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring, the name Nibbles was used again—and the character was depicted as a pet-store mouse whom Jerry doesn't know. In the Mouseketeer shorts, Nibbles speaks in French and English. He also is not Jerry's nephew; rather, he is the son of François Mouse—who does not make an appearance, but his name was given in two letters in the short Touche, Pussy Cat! Nibbles is often mistaken for a girl due to the extaordinarily high pitched voice. He was voiced by Tara Strong in Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring, Kath Soucie from 2010, onwards and Nancy Cartwright in War of the Whiskers. Quacker Another recurring character in the series was Little Quacker the duckling, who was later adapted into the Hanna-Barbera character Yakky Doodle. He appears in Little Quacker, The Duck Doctor, Just Ducky, Downhearted Duckling, Southbound Duckling, That's My Mommy, Happy Go Ducky and The Vanishing Duck. Quacker talks a lot compared to Tom and Jerry. His voice is a 'duck voice' similar to Disney's Donald Duck. In many episodes, he is the only one who speaks. He's very trusting, even trusting Tom in many situations in which Tom wishes to eat him. He's a friend of Jerry, but unlike Jerry harbors no hard feelings towards Tom. He appeared in The Tom and Jerry Show episode The Lost Duckling. He also got his own series of shorts on The Yogi Bear Show (renamed Yakky Doodle) after guesting in several Hanna-Barbera TV shows. Quacker was then used as a template for the 'Hard Luck Duck' character starring in the titular character's short from the What A Cartoon series. His What-A Cartoon counterpart Hard Luck Duck was voiced by Russi Taylor. Quacker was voiced by Red Coffey in the classic shorts, and Charlie Adler in Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers, along with Jerry. He was named "Duckling" in that game. Category:Games Category:Shooter Games Category:RPG Games Category:Tom and Jerry Advance Berserk